1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal-containing composition and a liquid crystal display device therewith.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystals are widely used as a display material. However, when a liquid crystal, which is fluid, is used as is, use thereof requires preparing a cell made of two substrates that are separated by a fixed distance and injecting a liquid crystal therebetween.
On the other hand, when a liquid crystal microcapsule obtained by covering a liquid crystal with a microcapsule shell is used, since the liquid crystal is covered by the microcapsule shell, the liquid crystal is strong against pressing force and bending. Further, because a cell can be formed by coating the microcapsule onto a substrate, there is an advantage in that injection of a liquid crystal, which is time consuming, is made unnecessary.
In general, when a liquid crystal is utilized as a display device, alignment control of the liquid crystal is important in order to sufficiently extract performance thereof.